Princesses
by lalalathisisme
Summary: Kurt, Julian, Casey and Reed go prom shopping and talk about their boyfriends. Daltonverse


**A/N: I do not own the characters; they belong to CP Coulter and to Glee. Established Klaine/Rane/Jogan with bits of Dasey. Set in their senior year of high school. **

* * *

><p>"Casey, love, that is so not your color. Try this one on. Plus it has a more flattering shape." Kurt thrust the light chartreuse green dress into Casey's arms, before turning to catch Reed as he stumbled over the clothing rack. "Go try it on and call me when you're ready. We're gonna go look at bow ties." Kurt took Reed by the arm and turned around to tell Julian to come with them when he saw Julian slumped down in the dressing room chair looking disinterested. "Julian." Kurt snapped his fingers in front of Julian. Julian snapped his head up, "what?"<br>"Prom shopping? Why do you look miserable? We've been planning for this since the beginning of senior year. I thought you were excited about it…" Kurt trailed off. Kurt and Julian were very similar; ultimate divas and all that, but they did have a lot of differences and Kurt is a lover of fashion but he's not going to force anyone to endure a Kurt Hummel Shopping Extravaganza who has no drive.

Julian's eyes met Kurt and Kurt could see that Julian wasn't upset about shopping; it was from something else.  
>"Julian. What's going on?" Julian shook his head, sat up, and put his sunglasses back on.<br>"Nothing. I just don't even know if I want to go to prom anymore."

Kurt sat down next to Julian and turned Julian's head to face him. "Why not?"

"Ever since Logan and I got together he's been acting like I'm this…fragile thing that's going to break any moment. Plus that stupid nickname he has for me, 'princess' is bad enough as it is, but with all the prom-ness in the air, I'm not feeling the jokes that are going to be made. There's only so much of 'aww look, it's Logan's princess!' I can handle."

Kurt patted Julian's should knowingly, before getting up to check on Casey in the dressing room. "Honey? How does the dress feel?" Casey stuck her head out of the dressing room, her face unreadable.

"I don't know…this feel too…princess-y."

"It's prom. You're supposed to feel like a princess."

Casey stepped out of the dressing room, the lacy dress fashionably wrapped around her body, making her look very regal. "I don't want to feel like a princess though. I don't want to give Derek the idea that he's the one saving me from a life without him."

"You want to make him work for it?" Reed piped up from the dressing room couch he had sat down on.  
>"Exactly." Casey replied, smiling. Kurt smiled back at her.<p>

"But isn't that what a princess does? The knight has to go through hell to save her; fighting dragons and risking being poisoned just to kiss her. That's not easy."

"No, it's not. But look at how Blaine is with you Kurt. He never treats you like some helpless girl-"

"That's because I'm not a girl"

"Who needs to be 'saved from herself' He treats you like an equal, and that's what I want. Even if it's just for one night."

Kurt looked at Casey for a moment, before turning to look at Julian and Reed. "Boyfriends are a piece of work, aren't they?" Kurt pulled Casey out of the dressing room and sat her down next to Julian. "Luckily, I've got a solution."

Kurt spun around and stood in front of the large mirror, and started swaying his hips as he sang.

_When I was just a little girl,_

_My mama used to tuck me into bed,_

_And she'd read me a story._

Recognizing the song, Julian hopped up and sang the next part.

_It always was about a princess in distress_

_And how a guy would save her_

_And end up with the glory._

Reed, who was also dealing with Shane being overly chivalrous, took the next part;

_I'd lie in bed_

_And think about_

_The person that I wanted to be,_

And Casey, not wanting to be left out, stood up with the three boys and joined in;

_Then one day I realized_

_The fairy tale life wasn't for me._

The four of them began to dance around the dressing room area, singing loudly.

_I don't wanna be like Cinderella,_

_Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,_

_Waiting for somebody to come and set me free (Come and set me free)_

_I don't wanna be like someone waiting_

_For a handsome prince to come and save me_

_On I will survive_

_Unless somebody's on my side_

_Don't wanna depend on no one else._

_I'd rather rescue myself._

The squeals of "OMG IS THAT Julian Larson SINGING?" brought the four of them out of their moment and they all ran into Casey's abandoned dressing room to hide (and for Casey to change, as they couldn't run out of the store while she was wearing unpaid for clothes).

* * *

><p>As Casey (with the help of Kurt) fiddled her way out of the extravagant dress, she thought about what they had just been singing. "So basically, you're telling me that I'm flawless without Derek and I shouldn't give him a second chance?" Casey asked, a slight smirk on her lips.<p>

"No, what I'm saying is that you are the best person you can be without a man, but you shouldn't have to be alone. Our boyfriends are wonderful, but they shouldn't be what defines us. I think Derek, and Logan and Shane and Blaine," Kurt added, turning to nod towards the other boys, "are good for all of us, but we shouldn't be who we are to acquiesce them. We were all fabulous before them, why should we play the victim now?"

Casey, finally out of her dress, started to pull her jeans and t-shirt back on. "Thanks Kurt. You're always good for a pep talk."  
>"What can I say, I have very few, if any flaws."<p>

Kurt turned to reach for the door handle of the dressing room, but his hand was slapped away by Julian's. "Fangirls. Outside. I'm not leaving this dressing room with you three as my bodyguards. No offense, but if we're the princesses in the relationships, we're not going to last long trying to be the knights in shining armor."

Kurt rolled his eyes but texted Blaine to come rescue him from the locked room with fire breathing fangirls outside trapping him in.

20 minutes, a bunch of "oh we're rescuing you from the tower!" jokes and a lot of Julian grumbling under his breath about "this is exactly why I _hate_ that stupid nickname" later, all eight kids were crammed in the back of Julian's limo as it drove them away from the mall and back to Dalton, each princess silently resolving in their heads that _next __time_ they'd save themselves, before curling back into their respective boyfriends and kissing them softly in thanks.

* * *

><p>The song is Cinderella – Cheetah Girls.<p> 


End file.
